


Oblivious

by DR4MATURGY



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DR4MATURGY/pseuds/DR4MATURGY
Summary: Mika has a crush.
Relationships: Fushimi Yuzuru/Kagehira Mika
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Oblivious

“Okay class, now I’ll proceed to assign the pairs for the next project.” 

That was what the teacher announced before gaining a majoritary sigh from the whole class to show their disapproval.

Mika in special was a ball of anxiety, since he haven’t talked with most of his classmates, and with his luck, his partner most probably wasn’t gonna be Arashi.

“Kagehira-san” The teacher’s voice made him get back to Earth.

“Yes” He replied immediately.

“You’ll be paired with Fushimi-san.”

Well, if that isn’t just  _ great. _

He got paired with that guy who he barely even remembers his name, the butler guy who he thinks is super weird,  _ “I mean, who wouldn’t? He keeps following the little pink kid around, it’s almost as if he’s obsessed with him.” _

Also the guy that he might,  _ just might,  _ find super attractive as well.

And Mika, being the mess he is with feelings, is wondering how is he going to keep his composure when it’s just the two of them alone.

Luckily, Yuzuru didn’t seem bothered to be paired with him, even more, he looked behind him where Mika was and offered a kind smile. And good for Mika he didn’t kept staring at him or he would have noticed the way he blushed because of that.

Just when the teacher finished assigning the groups the bell that announced lunch break rang.

Mika was about to get out to get some air when Yuzuru approached him.

“Excuse me, Kagehira-sama, since we have to do this project together, I came here so we could discuss where and how we are going to work on it.”

“Ahh, yeah, well, I wouldn’t want to bother Oshi-san with a guest ya know? So I think it’s better if we just split the work n’ do it each on their own…” That was actually an excuse, Mika was trying his best to not be left alone with Yuzuru, to save himself the embarrassment.

“I apologize Kagehira-sama, but I’ll have to disagree in that, if we want to make a good job we need to share ideas and debate about the subject, and the most efficient way to do that is to work at the same place, both of us.”

Alright, he lost. Yuzuru was making a fair point and the only way to refute him was if he had a really good excuse, which he didn’t. The only option he had left was...

“Then let’s work at school, that way we’ll be together n’ we don’t have to bother Oshi-san, how bout’ it?”

“Allow me to disagree again, Kagehira-sama, but I don’t think this is the best place for that. The times where we’re in class can’t be used, and after school there’s not many places to stay, and the few that are left are quite nosy, you see… If it’s such a bother to reunite at your house, then I offer mine.”

And that was it, Mika was left without any argument to fight back now that Yuzuru invited him to his own house. He’s a tough opponent, he has to admit.

“Okay then, yer house it is…”

After arranging a day and time they went their own separate ways.

  
  


There he was, standing at the gates of the Himemiya mansion, where he was supposed to meet with Yuzuru. 

He could feel his heart pounding loudly, and he wasn’t able to sleep properly last night, thinking about all the ways he could embarrass himself in front of Yuzuru by accident.

He even imagined lots of conversations they could possibly have just to have an answer ready.

So he took a deep breath and rang the doorbell, soon after a Yuzuru with casual clothes appeared in front of him.

Needless to mention his sight made Mika blush, he looked more handsome than usual now that he was out of his school uniform.

“Greetings Kagehira-sama, welcome to the Himemiya household.”

“Ah hey Yukkun, would ya mind not to call me with honorifics n’ all? It’s a bit weird ya know, thank ya kindly…”

“Very well, as you wish, is simply ‘Kagehira’ alright then?”

“Yeah, that would be jus’ fine.”

“Then come in, I’ll take you where we’ll be working today.”

Yuzuru took him around the mansion to the room they'll be using for the day.

Mika was astonished at how the big the house was, Shu's house was pretty big, but it was definitely no comparison to this.

"Hehe, I see that you got pretty amazed at the sight of the mansion, right?"

"How did ya know?!"

"Well, it's written all over your face, you haven't stopped looking around with that cute puppy like look on it."

Did he misheard him or did he  _ actually  _ called Mika  _ cute? _

No way, in any case, it surely was in a bad way.

Even so, Mika couldn't stop his face to become red, which he tried to hide by acting like he was looking around the room they were in.

"Ahh, and aren't ya too? I mean it's a pretty impressive place…"

"Don't worry, when I first arrived I was just like you. But that's been a long time ago, and now I'm already used to it."

"I see…" 

"But enough chit-chatting, we have work to do. And don't worry about my young master or anyone bothering us, it took a while but I convinced him to leave us alone for the day."

And there went Mika's last hope. He thought that since these two seemed inseparable at school, the pink boy would make them company today as well, but they really were going to be all alone…

They've been working for a while and by now Mika really thought he'd been exaggerating this whole time.

Nothing awkward happened except for those times where Yuzuru used hard to get expressions and had to explain to Mika in a more easy to understand way.

But out of nowhere Yuzuru brought his seat closer to Mika's, so close that he could feel their shoulders touch.

"Nngah, what happened Yukkun?"

"Ah, pardon my intrusion, I just wanted to see how you were doing, may I?"

"Sure…" Mika thought that Yuzuru could just have asked him to pass him the page he was writing in, but decided against mentioning it.

Yuzuru started reading what Mika had been writing, but instead bringing the paper to his face, he got even closer to Mika and started reading like that.

Mika was trying his best not to panic, but with Yuzuru  _ that  _ close, it was a hard task. He was leaning over his shoulder, so he could appreciate Yuzuru's features up close, and he realized that he was even more beautiful than what he thought.

He kept staring at him for a while until Yuzuru looked back at him with a smile.

"Appreciating the view?"

The comment made Mika become flustered, his face redder than he thought he could get.

"Nngah?! No that's not it! I was jus' lost in thought ya see, n' jus' happened to be lookin' the way yer face is…"

"Hmm, I see, then I must have misunderstood then" That's what he's saying, but his expression was one of teasing.

"Yeah, ya totally have."

"If that's the case then why are you blushing that much, Kagehira?"

Well, he got him there, and he was so nervous he wasn't able to think of a good excuse, so he just stayed quiet, looking at some random spot of the room.

"Did you thought I didn't noticed? The way you look at me… Not only now but at school as well. Kagehira, you're pretty obvious."

"Well, it's not like I'm madly in love with ya or somethin' like that either… Maybe I jus' think yer handsome… but that's all!"

"I never said that… And anyway, it wouldn't bother me if that was the case."

Mika was just left dumbstruck.

He isn't believing his ears right now.

If Yuzuru meant what he thinks he meant, then he said that he liked him as well.

That couldn't be, he surely was just making fun of him.

"Hey now, don't play with me…" He suddenly got shy, still refusing to look at Yuzuru in the eye.

"Look at me, Kagehira, and you'll tell that I'm not playing at all."

It took him a little while, but he finally did.

And there was Yuzuru, looking back at him with the sweetest expression he ever saw him do.

So he knew that he wasn't lying.

All the times he saw him in Yumenosaki, and he always seemed like a robot, always with a smile, but no feelings.

But this time was different, he had a smile, but it wasn't empty like it usually was. It was full of words that he didn't have to say, full of emotions.

And Mika could tell them all.

Yuzuru took Mika's hand in his and brought it to his face.

"So, do you still think I'm lying to you, Mika?"

"No… not at all, Yukkun" He said, and then brought his face closer to Yuzuru's, so close that their foreheads were touching.

But just as he tried to close the little distance separating them Yuzuru suddenly let go of his hand and got away.

"Now, now, Kagehira, don't get too greedy, we still have a long way to go."

"Ahh, Yukku~n, that was too mean!" 

"I don't want to hear any whines. Now get to work, if you do a good job then we can discuss a date,  _ so do your best. _ "

And with that, suddenly Mika felt very passionate about schoolwork. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hbd nic ^^


End file.
